


What Ever Happened To James Hathaway?

by Confetti_Thrower



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Requited Love, Romance, True Love, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:40:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confetti_Thrower/pseuds/Confetti_Thrower





	1. Chapter 1

Oxford, U.K.  
Thames Valley Police.

"Okay that's it!" Hathaway shouted as he stood up, interrupting a meeting between him, Lewis, Innocent, and Lord Dunleavey, in Innocents office.

"Hathaway!" Innocent shouted.

"No!" Hathaway said, "This is literally the stupidest conversation I have ever had in my entire life! Any further participation in this conversation and I'll wind up being fed intravenously!"

"Inspector Hathaway!" Innocent shouted and stood up.

"James!" Lewis said as he stood up and tried to get Hathaway to sit down but couldn't.

"You have no right to talk to me like this!" Lord Dunleavey shouted.

"Oh yes I do!" Hathaway said, "You're an idiot! What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!"

"JAMES! HATHAWAY!" Innocent shouted.

"WHAT IS IT?" Hathaway shouted and then said, "Ma'am?"

"Dial your voice down and apologize this instant!" Innocent said.

"Or else what?" Hathaway asked and Innocent didn't respond, "Ugh! Fine! Lord Dunleavey, I'm sorry..............you're such an idiot! How was that?"

"For the love of God, man! Stop talking!" Lewis begged.

"Go home Hathaway!" Innocent said and then interrupted Hathaway words, "NOW!"

Hathaway looked at Innocent, then Lewis, and then Innocent, and stormed out.

Innocent apologized to Dunleavey and said they would finish this conversation another time. Dunleavey left and Innocent talked to Lewis.

"What's going on with Hathaway?" Innocent asked.

"I have no idea Ma'am!" Lewis answered, "I've tried talking to him but he shuts down every time."

"Maybe he just needs time," Innocent said.

"Maybe," Lewis shrugged and went back to his desk.

Innocent spent the rest of the day wondering and worrying about Hathaway and decided to stop by his flat on her way home.

She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She called out his name. Nothing. Then the door opened. Hathaway was dressed in pajamas, with various British landmarks on them, and his hair was ruffled. Innocent had this whole speech planned but when she saw him all she could say was she was giving him time off, as much as he needed, to figure things out. Hathaway closed the door. Innocent heard him lock it and left.

************

Innocent continued wondering and worrying about Hathaway. She stopped by his flat again and he wasn't there. She decided to wait. An hour later Hathaway returned. He walked in and saw her sitting on the floor. She stood up as he walked up to her.

"There you are!" Innocent said.

"Ma'am?" Hathaway asked, "Why are you here?"

"Jean," Innocent said thinking that might help.

"Why are you here Jean?" Hathaway asked as he unlocked the door, "Are you worried about me? Because I'm fine."

"I don't think you are," Innocent said, "May I come in?"

Hathaway opened the door, stepped aside, and Innocent walked in. She looked around. The place was immaculate, except for a pile of clothes on his bed.

"Would you like some tea?" Hathaway asked.

"No thank you," Innocent answered, "But I would like you to tell me why you're angry."

"I'm not angry," Hathaway said.

"Please? You can tell me," Innocent said, "What we talk about won't go beyond these walls."

Hathaway didn't say anything.

"James?!" Innocent said.

"I can't," Hathaway said.

"Please?" Innocent asked.

Hathaway is silent again.

"Come on James," Innocent said, "What's going on?"

He looked at her and when she thought he was going to say something he pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled away.

"What're you doing?" Innocent asked.

"Kissing you," Hathaway answered.

Innocent didn't know what to do. Hathaway thought he made the biggest mistake of his life and sighed. Just as he was about to turn around she stopped him and pulled him in to a kiss.  _She kissed me. She KISSED me. She kissed ME._

Then Innocents cellphone rang. Of course it did. It was Tim. He asked her to pick up a few things at the market for dinner that night. 

"You have to go, I know," Hathaway said. 

************

Innocent walked to her office and was startled to see Hathaway, who was equally startled as he looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back.

It didn't take long for Lewis and Hathaway to get back to the rhythm of things and were assigned a new case.

Innocent looked at the clock in her office. She decided to stretch her legs so she stood up and walked out to get some coffee at the deli around the corner from the station.

"The usual?" Sam, the deli owner, asked. 

"Please," Jean said. 

"Janet?!" Sam shouted at his wife. 

"Yes dear?" Janet yelled. 

"One Innocent Special!" Sam shouted. 

"One Innocent Special coming up!" Janet yelled and began making the sandwich and fries.

Innocent paid and Sam handed her a Styrofoam cup for her coffee. As she poured her coffee she felt someone standing right behind her. It was Hathaway. 

"How about some sugar?" Hathaway whispered in her ear, Innocent nodded, he poured some in, and walked away. 

Innocent turned around just as Hathaway walked out. She was covered with goosebumps and her cheeks were beetroot red. Sam handed Innocent her soup, sandwich, and salad in a brown bag. 


	2. Chapter 2

Innocent's marriage soon crumbled. It was an amicable divorce. She and Malcolm, her husband, realized they felt more like friends and that wasn't a reason to stay married. 4 weeks later they were divorced.

Hathaway found out Innocent's birthday. He contemplated if he should even get her a present and then he got his answer when he just happened to stop at the front display of a book store near his flat.

There in the display was a meet and greet for a book he heard Innocent talk about a year ago. He went inside and waited in line. They exchanged pleasantries and Hathaway said a friend mentioned it a year ago. The author smiled, signed the book, and wished Hathaway luck with this "friend". Hathaway thanked him and then went to a flower shop.

Innocent walked into work not expecting anything on her birthday because no one knew it. Then she walked into her office and saw a box on her desk. It was wrapped with light blue wrapping paper and a silver bow. There was also a card. Before she could open the card a flower delivery man knocked on her door. He delivered a potted Strongylodon Macrobotrys (a.k.a. Jade Vine). She signed for the flowers and looked to see if anyone was watching. No one was.

She got a smile on her face. She opened the card and it read:  
She is not just beautiful;  
she blesses others with her beauty;  
her presence is her alms;  
our gaze is our gift.  
It is as if we say to her, “We are weary travelers.  
Please, bless us with a glance,  
with a smile,  
with the sight of your eyes.”  
And she, without the slightest effort and with the utmost  
grace, grants our request.  
We don’t just see her,  
we receive and behold her beauty.  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY JEAN.

She unwrapped the present and was shocked. Even more shocked when it was autographed by the writer. This made her think who she told that also knew her birthday.

************

For the remainder of the month she received a birthday present. Each more beautiful than the last. Then on the last day there was an envelope. A plain white envelope. No wrapping. No bow. She opened the envelope and there was a card. It was a lifetime pass to her favorite candy store she thought no one else knew about. She blushed.

************

Hathaway sat at his desk lost in thought. Lewis set a cup of coffee on his desk and sat at his own.

"Two weeks," Hathaway said and took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Lewis asked, "The zombie apocalypse is that close?"

"Yes," Hathaway joked, "And there are no more flamethrowers! We're all screwed!"

"Have no fear!" Lewis joked, "Me cousin in New York mailed some in bulk from a place called CostCo. Fascinating place. You can get anything I'm bulk from there........but you're talking about vacation time, yeah?"

"Yup," Hathaway said.

"So what's stopping you?" Lewis asked, "Or is it who?"

"You're right," Hathaway answered, "I'll go fill out the necessary paperwork, which took longer then usual because he and Lewis were assigned a new case.

************

Innocent was sitting at her desk going over a speech she was giving in a week later at the Oxford Law Enforcement Ball when Hathaway knocked Innocent told him to come in and sit down. He noticed the Jade Vine plant on top of her desk. He handed the paperwork to Innocent, who signed and filed it. He spent his vacation in London hanging out with friends.

************

Innocent dropped by Lewis and Hathaway's office to see how Lewis was getting on with his temporary partner. As they talked Innocent's cellphone rang. She had to write something down so she reached for a piece of paper and pen from Hathaway's desk that were on top of a book.

She glanced over a poem. It sounded familiar. OOOO SNAP! It was the poem written on her birthday card. She held up the book and a piece of paper. She thought that was its receipt but it wasn't. It was a receipt for that Jade Vine plant. She was shocked. Then she looked in a box on a chair next to Hathaway's desk and found various papers related to all those birthday gifts.

Of course we can't forget that kiss or when he whispered in her ear about needing some sugar. Lewis saw the look on her face and asked if she was okay. She was fine and went back to her office. She couldn't stop thinking about Hathaway. As she was leaving the station she saw Lewis finish a conversation on his cellphone and asked if he knew where Hathaway was staying in London. He gave her the information and went their separate ways.

****************

Hathaway and his friends were walking back to their hotel after reminiscing at Fortnum's Fountain on Piccadilly when Innocent arrived in London.

Then his friends were off to an opera show. He declined an invitation because he had already seen it. He went through the lobby to their restaurant/pub, which was surprisingly empty.

Hathaway turned around and was about to sit down he saw Innocent standing 3 booths away. She began walking towards him. Both of their hearts were beating fast. They smiled at each other and then he noticed she wasn't wearing her wedding rings, rings he always saw on her finger every day they worked together.

Innocent didn't say anything. She just walked up Hathaway and kissed him. They sat close together in t jg en booth and had supper. He texted his friends that he made some other plans and promised to meet up with them on checkout day. After dinner Hathaway and Innocent went up to his room and stayed there the rest of his vacation.

7 days later they returned to Oxford. 1 year later they were married.

 

**THE END.**

 

 


End file.
